


Love Always Is

by Helgatwb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMFs, Bee People, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Insecure Clint Barton, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helgatwb/pseuds/Helgatwb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint kisses Coulson.  He now has to figure out how this fits his relationship with Tony, and the other Avengers.  And Pepper, we can't forget about Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Always Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Queen Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551760) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 
  * Inspired by [Queen Bee (of SHIELD)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/553181) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



> This is ridiculous. Thanks to Not_You for letting me play in this sandbox.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or any of the characters therein. This piece of fiction is for entertainment purposes only, and no infringement of anyone’s rights to said work is intended.

The first thing that Clint does when he sees Phil Coulson again after his ‘death’ is kiss the shit out of him. This comes as a surprise to no one but Clint. He thought he was over his ‘crush’. It was inappropriate, unattainable, irresponsible, and NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN, so he’d kicked it in the head, shot it, and buried it deep within his psyche. Losing someone, only to get them back, however, is a back-hoe to the psyche, and had dug up all the feelings and more. 

Now Clint doesn’t know what to do. He’s Tony’s now. How is this going to affect his relationship with Tony, the other Avengers, and Pepper? In Clint’s experience, Omegas don’t like to share. Tony shares them all with each other, but they all belong to him, they’re all _about_ him, he’s got that right. 

It’s been too long, now he’s panicking. He tries to flee, to get away, but Phil catches his wrist, and everyone converges on him. He winds up the center of a group hug, Phil pressed to his front, Natasha on one side, Tony on the other, Nick Fuckin’ Fury pressed to his back, and the others cuddled up wherever they can find a nook to press in. It’s… soothing. 

He’s babbling now, apologizing, trying so hard to explain, excuse, whatever he needs to do to not get punished, he’s so out of his depth. Finally the pheromones Tony and Nick are giving out manage to soothe him, and he can hear again. 

Tony’s murmuring about how it’s all okay, he understands, he’s not mad, and Clint’s alright. Phil is whispering that he loves Clint too, they’ll work it out, and he’s so pleased. Natasha is muttering in Russian, being comforting in her inimitable Natasha way. Nick and the others aren’t as specific, just cooing and shushing.

They all wind up in a puppy pile in the nest the living room floor has become, and they talk it out. It turns out, Phil can be Clint’s, without having to be Tony’s (something neither man wants), and still be Nick’s at the same time. And Clint can belong to Tony _and_ Phil, without letting either of them down.

Of course the specifics will have to be worked out, and they know they’ll trip over real life, but in the end, it’ll be worth it.

Love always is.


End file.
